


...For but a day

by Goatfarm71BC



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatfarm71BC/pseuds/Goatfarm71BC
Summary: The wish of a dying man is sacred and Castus is going to find it out





	...For but a day

            Castus felt his life slipping away from his body. Nasir was by his side, holding his head and looking at him with sorrow. It wasn’t, after all, a bad way to die: in the field of battle, fighting for a good cause and, above all, in the arms of the man he loved so much. From the corner or his eye, he saw Agron approaching and, with his last breath, he confessed him: _“Would that I had been you... for but a day”_.

             At that very moment, he heard a thunder and everything turned black. _“Death is here”_ , he thought. But, when his eyes got used to the surrounding darkness, he realised he was in a cave and three old women were looking insistently at him. _“What’s happening? Where am I? Who the fuck are those women? Am I already dead?”_ , his head was a swirl of questions but he had no answers.

             Shortly after, he noticed that the oldest woman had a big pair of scissors in her right hand while the other two were holding a long thread. A shiver ran through his spine. It was impossible! Was he really in the pressence of The Parcae!? Then,...he was...already dead. But...the thread wasn’t cut, so...

             As if the three old women were reading his mind, they began to laugh with a shrill laughter.

             “ _«For but a day»_ , that’s what you said, mm?”, said the oldest one with her wrinkled face at less than two inches from his.

             “The wish of a dying man is sacred...even for us”, said one of the others.

             The three of them spoke with one voice: “You’ll have that day and, when it’s over,...we’ll cut your thread”.

             “ _What the hell are those crazy old women talking about?”_ , he thought, but he had no time to ask anything else because he heard another thunder, everything turned black again and...then he heard the unmistakable sweetness of Nasir’s voice calling him: “Castus!, Castus!”.

             He turned around and, suddenly, he wasn’t in the cave and it wasn’t dark anymore. It was noon, the sun shined so brightly that he couldn’t help blinking. Nasir was by his side, calling him. The enormous wound that crossed his chest has disappeared and he was...in Sinuessa!? He looked around and he recognized the streets and the houses. Yes, it was definitely Sinuessa. At a distance, he could see Agron leaning against a wall. His face was bruised, as if someone had been punching him repeatedly. The man was staring at him not with hate, as usual, but with...envy!?

             “Is anything bothering my brave warrior?” asked Nasir while putting his arms around his waist. Castus, completely stunned, could only babble: “A-agron?”

             “Gods! Are you going to begin with your stupid jealousy again?”, said Nasir with a frown, “I thought that your stubborn Cilician mind had, al last, understood that the pirate from East of the Rhine means nothing to me. You, and only you, Castus, are the one that holds my heart. I told you yesterday and I’ll repeat you as many times as necessary”. The kiss that followed that speech, left Castus breathless.

             He staggered, his legs trembling when he was aware of what was happening. _“Then it’s true”_ , he thought, _“the Parcae have exchanged me with Agron”_.

             One day!, he couldn’t forget he had only one day. He couldn’t forget that next noon he would be dead, so...he couldn’t risk to infiuriate Nasir. That’s why, with his sweetest voice, and caressing Nasir’s cheeks with the back of his hands, he said:

             “It’s not jealous, Nasir, really not. It’s just that...”, he had to improvise something, “...it hurts him...to see how we kiss”.

             “Wow, how considerate of you!...taking into account the way you punched him yesterday...just for touching my arm”, said Nasir with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

             “Come!”, said Castus while pulling his arm and driving him to an empty room.

             “But...Wh-what!?”, babbled Nasir.

             “I need you Nasir. I need your kisses, your caresses, your body. I need to feel you by my side. I need to be inside you and I need you to be inside me...now...Please!”

             Nasir closed his eyes, moaned and, with the only tiny bit of sanity left in his brain, he could vaguely argue: “What about our duties?”

             “The others can manage without us for some hours...or a day. Come. Please”, begged Castus while approaching a pallet that were on a corner of the room.

             Nasir looked at Castus completely astonished. He was behaving very akwardly, but... Fuck the Gods! He closed his eyes and...both of them rushed into the pallet.

             The hours passed without realizing. Castus on top of Nasir and Nasir on top of Castus. Once and again, and again, and...finally they got exhausted and fell asleep, one in the arms of the other.

             Hours later, when the sun began to enter through the window, Castus opened his eyes and, when he saw Nasir curled up in his arms, he couldn’t help smiling. The Parcae had given him the best present ever. He looked at the sun and he found that he had very little time left. Perhaps half an hour. He caressed Nasir’s hair tenderly and sighed. Nasir turned his head and gave him his best smile. Only for that moment, for that smile, was it worth it to die.

             “It’s very late, Spartacus and the others must be looking for us!”, said Nasir looking trhough the window.

             “No, please”, said Castus, “Stay here, by my side, until noon. I need to feel your warmth a little more. I need to see your smile until...”, Castus stopped talking. He couldn’t tell Nasir he was going to die in a few minutes.

             “What happens, Castus? You’re very weird lately...It's not that I had a complaint about yesterday”, said Nasir laughing, “...but you say strange things”.

             “Forget it. Just hug me”, said Castus. And this way, cuddling each other, minutes passed until...everything turned black again and, just one instant later, he felt a terrible pain in his chest and his own words still echoing in his ears: _“Would that I had been you... for but a day”._

For but a day. The best day of his fucking life. Now, he could die.

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

            Far from the field of battle, in a dark cave, three old women were laughing while looking at the thread they had just cut. _“The wish of a dying man is sacred...even for us”_ said at one voice. And they continued laughing while they threw the pieces to an enormous pile of cut threads.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt pity for Castus. This is a present for him.


End file.
